


Even You Deserve Kindness

by mushembra



Series: And He Finally Learned What Love and Kindness Meant [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Connor is forgiving, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Gavin doesn't think he deserves it, Gavin is a dick, Gen, Harassment, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, One-Sided Rivalry, Post-Revolution, Public Humiliation, peaceful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushembra/pseuds/mushembra
Summary: Gavin finds it way too amusing that Connor has human needs, especially when he lets those needs go forgotten for too long. So he does what he does best; torments Connor in his time of desperationBut when the roles are reversed and Gavin finds himself bursting during a stakeout, all he expects is for karma to bite him in the assTurns out even he has the potential to be pleasantly surprised





	Even You Deserve Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is a thing I'm doing now apparently  
> Because there are a lot of omo lovers and never enough omo fics
> 
> So a little headcannon I have for Gavin for context:  
> He actually has a soft gooey center, but grew up in a shitty environment where everyone thought he would be nothing, because no one where he was raised grew up to do good things  
> He became bitter and though became a successful investigator, he became a product of his environment and lets the bitter cruelty rule him  
> It's a way to distance himself and protect a heart that is underdeveloped when it comes to trust and is actually quite fragile
> 
> I hate Gavin in the game honestly...but I love fandom Gavin a lot. People have given him a far more interesting character development than Cagey boy ever could, and it does him so much more justice
> 
> So yeah, my contribution!
> 
> Oh, and a little spaz moment, SHARCADE I LOVE YOU FOR READING MY OTHER FIC!!!!  
> And I hope you enjoy this one. I know how it is to be the only omo contributor to a fandom, so I hope these bring you a little joy!

“Detective Reed!”

“This is fucking _rich_!”

Connor slammed his palm desperately on the bathroom door, willing it to open. But the detective had it locked from the inside, the automated system that allowed the door to open deactivated because of this; at a time when the android was desperate to take a leak. He’d been working at his desk for hours, and though he’s grown more used to heeding his new system’s needs, distraction was still a problem that left him ignoring his filling artificial bladder many a day. Coffee was good, he drank it every morning at the start of his shift, and most days he was fairly good about not putting relieving himself off until the last moment. Today, however, he put it off until he became so very desperate, and one Detective Gavin Reed had taken notice. It wasn’t common knowledge Connor had gotten the operation done in so much that he didn’t announce it to his co-workers, but those who cared had taken notice. It made him more approachable, more human, and he’s gotten along much better with his fellow officers. Well, aside from Gavin, but not many in the precinct could stomach his presence.

Connor pressed his palm between his crossed legs, groaning and giving a final slam of his hand on the door before stalking off, Reed’s amused and cruel laughter reaching his ears from beyond the bathroom door. He hated to beg Hank for assistance in such a trivial matter he should be able to handle himself, but the alerts in his visual field and the heavy fullness in his abdomen left his processes rather frazzled. His single minded focus was on relieving his bladder before he had an accident in the middle of the precinct. He walked quickly back towards his desk, sitting across from Hank’s, and the man could tell what the problem was before the android even opened his mouth.

“It appears Detective Reed finds amusement in my—ah!—predicament…Hank, I—”

“Oh that little bastard…”

Connor shoved a hand in his pocket, gripping his cock tightly as he leaned over. That had Hank standing up in alarm. He knew such open displays of desperation meant Connor was nearing an ‘emergency purge’ as his new program called it, and he wanted to help the poor kid avoid such a humiliating accident.

“GAVIN YOU MOTHERFUCKER!”

Hank sped off to the bathroom with Connor following slowly behind him. The solution was fairly simple and obvious. His father took out his identification badge and pressed it to the scanning system for the door; a failsafe in the event the door were locked and it was imperative to get in (they’ve had criminals lock themselves in a room with a hostage in an attempt to escape the precinct before). Connor could have come up with that if he weren’t so unbelievably desperate. Once the man had gained entry, he gave Reed a swift deck in the face, fury blazing in his eyes.

“Oh I bet you think you’re sooo damn funny Gavin. Think you’re big trying to drop someone vulnerable down a peg?!”

“You _fucker_! You broke my nose!”

Connor edged passed both men to the safety of one of the stalls for a little bit of peace and privacy. He swore under his breath (a bad habit picked up from Hank), scrambling to yank down his zipper as a burst of liquid soaked the front of his underwear. He fished out his cock with a trembling hand, then finally, blissfully allowed himself to relax and relieve himself of his burden. This relief was always so dizzying, felt so good. But he really ought to keep better track of his consumption and take care of his needs in a more timely manner to avoid this sort of situation. When the android was finished, he stepped out of the stall as Hank left the bathroom, Reed holding his bleeding nose with an angry grimace on his face. Nothing more was said as he stormed out of the bathroom

 

\---------------------- 

 

Gavin had tried his damn best to avoid this shit. Fucking Connor. Everyone else in the precinct has worked with the android one time or another, at first with hesitance, then willingly when he had a small case load and they were in need of a secondary opinion. Not him. He was _not_ going to stoop so low as to ask for help from that plastic bastard. But that fucking Fowler wasn’t giving him a choice. This homicide investigation could have been a career advancer if he solved it on his own, could have really given him a boost. But _nooo_! He gets hung up a little on his leads and the Captain instructs the fucking man of the hour to give him a hand. He hated this. He really hated this.

So here Gavin was, sitting in his patrol car with Connor in the seat beside him, staking out what he believes to be the location where this psycho and his accomplice plan to meet. This shit was a bore; necessary, but stakeouts were always long and dull. The only reason he was still awake was because he was drinking his second Red Bull, downing the last of it to toss the can into the back seat. The android gave him a look, and he wasn’t sure what sort of look it was. It almost seemed like cautious concern, and it made him want to punch him in the face.

“Are you sure you should be drinking—”

“Are you sure blah, blah, bah, shut the fuck up!”

Gavin opened up a third can of Red Bull, downing half of it just to spite Connor. He knew he shouldn’t be drinking so damn much, and his body was already telling him why. His bladder was aching and a little tight, causing a bit of discomfort he was willing to stay at just discomfort. Because the alternative was so much worse. He didn’t have time to deal with this shit right now, so he readjusted his position in his seat, slouching low with an annoyed sigh. Fuck, how long was it going to take for these bastards to show face? There was only so long he could stay in the same breathing space as this _thing_ and he was really starting to reach his limit.

Minutes turned into half an hour, then an hour, then far much longer than Gavin would have liked to be trapped at this stakeout. Especially now that he was _really_ regretting those three Red Bulls. He grit his teeth together, exhaling tensely through his clenched teeth. He let a hand drift to his lower abdomen, feeling just how tender his burdened bladder was. It was overfilling fast, and he started to contemplate just sneaking into the nearby alley so that he could relieve himself. But then he thought back to his actions about a week ago, the manner in which he harassed Connor in such a cruel way. Fucking metal man probably wouldn’t pass up the opportunity for a little payback after that stunt. He couldn’t let on he needed to take a piss. He couldn’t. He didn’t know why he did what he had done. Honestly, no one deserved to be treated that way. No one. Oh fuck what was he thinking? What did it really matter, it wasn’t like Connor was alive for it to matter.

“Detective Reed, they’re here.”

Great. Even if he was trying to get the guts up to just take care of this shit, now he couldn’t. There were their guys, showing up at the worst fucking possible moment. Once the men entered the back of the old restaurant (good cover honestly), Connor was out of the car and following behind. Gavin had to steel himself, getting out much more slowly and carefully. And damn if gravity wasn’t a bitch. He could feel the full weight of his bladder, and it had him sucking in a sharp breath. He was starting to doubt his resilience, but what choice did he have? It was just like the academy. Yeah, that’s how he had to think of it. Like the day they had their mock investigation and he had chugged a pot of coffee since he had been up all damn night. He had been so severely desperate, begging the instructor to let him go to the bathroom. He was denied, told that if he were really on the scene, he wasn’t going to be able to just leave for a tinkle. He damn near wet himself that day, but he didn’t. This was the same thing.

_Man up you piece of shit. You’re an adult, not some whiney little child._

So at a much slower pace, Gavin followed Connor inside. Well, their men didn’t go far, because almost as soon as he entered he could hear their voices clearly.

“Shi—MMMPH!”

Gavin was yanked into a nearby storage closet by Connor and his quick reflexes and strong grip, and it was only because of this he narrowly avoided running right into the men. He struggled in the android's grip, a hand clapped over his mouth to keep him from making a sound.

“Ya hear that?”

The men were silent for a moment, and the duo in the closet stood absolutely still and silent, praying they hadn’t been found out.

“You’re too paranoid. We have covered our tracks nicely. I’ve been planning this for many years. I’ve simulated every conceivable scenario in my head. We’ll be fine good sir, so long as you stick to my plan. Now—”

Gavin yanked himself out of Connor’s hold, shooting him a glare before straightening out his jacket and eyeing the closet they were stuck in. It was cramped, a broom closet with hardly any space for the two of them to stand in together. Was it hot in here? It felt way too uncomfortably hot. He was fucking sweating. His back was damp, his face, his groin. Oh fuck please let that be sweat.

“Detective Reed, your heartrate is quite elevated. I assure you, we’ll be able to safely eavesdrop from here.”

“I’m not fucking scared if that’s what your tin ass is thinking.”

Well, Gavin wasn’t afraid of their perps, but he was afraid of accidentally voiding right in front of Connor. Oh fuck he was full, way too full. He went for trying to look casual, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs crossed tightly, clenching his tortured penis between his thighs. He swore he could feel it swelling with urine, oversensitive and throbbing. He made an attempt to regulate his breathing, but the huffs and sighs and stuttered breaths were too difficult to control. His pants were too tight, way too tight. Everything was too tight, too hot, too everything.

_I swear to fucking god I’ve never needed to piss so bad in my life…I need to piss. I need to PISS!_

Gavin was at least thankful that Connor, if he noticed anything off, he didn’t make note of it. He seemed much too focused on the men they were spying on. Although he did seem to give him the side eye every once in a while, and it made the anxiety of the situation skyrocket. Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm, was the mantra he repeated over and over in his head. But the human body had limits, and there was only so much torment it would take. A burst of urine shot out of his swollen cock, and it left the man swearing furiously, a hand fondling himself through his worn jeans. Well that certainly didn’t go unnoticed, and there was empathy in Connor’s eyes.

“Detective Reed, I did warn you.”

“Shut your fucking plastic ass up! I don’t care what you—w-what you—shit, shit, _shit_!”

Fuck it. Gavin used his free hand to undo the button of his jeans, yanking down the zipper to give his distended bladder more room. He couldn’t hep but lift up his shirt and rest his hand on the large swell of his bladder, bloating and distending his toned abdomen. He noticed how Connor eyed the distortion of his body with immense concern, eyes wide and astounded. Just seeing how much his body was trying to contain almost made him release. How could he possibly hold so much, and how long was he going to be expected to hold it?

“To wait so long will cause your body harm. You really should—”

“Should _what_ , asshole?! Go where?!”

There was nowhere to go. Gavin was trapped in this cramped ass broom closet with someone he treated like absolute shit on a daily basis and he was so desperate for a piss he wasn’t sure he could wait to get out of here before something bad happened. There was only one way this could go; ridicule, humiliation, loss of respect with his colleagues when the bastard used this against him. This was just like growing up, trying to become something bigger and better than the shit life he was handed, just to have it stripped out from under him. It took so fucking long to become a respected detective, but all he could see was a future of bitterness that will force him to quit his most dreamed of career because someone just had to rip it away from him.

“Oooh why is this fucking happening?”

Gavin sat himself down on a stack of cardboard boxes, gripping the edges tightly with his hands as he thrusted his cock down on the box he was seated on. He was in his own little world, filled with nothing but the tight pain and fullness of his bladder and his desperate desire to avoid an accident. Hell, he was no longer aware of how much he was humiliating himself just by trying to hold it the way he was. He just wanted to stay dry, fuck his composure and fuck Connor. Please just let him hold it.

_Don’t pee, don’t pee, don’t pee, fuuuuck I just want to piss! Is that too much for a guy to ask for?!_

Gavin could feel more urine leak out of him, now like a leaky faucet with a steady dripping that was driving him mad. He couldn’t help reaching his hand into his pants, giving his cock a few quick pumps to stave off the flow. He couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t hold it. He was going to piss all over the place. Connor at least seemed to have the decency of only sparing those concerned glances while seeming to transfix his attention to the mission at hand. It was a kindness that he didn’t deserve really. He was on the verge of wetting himself, panting and gasping for breath as he practically humped the box below him, movements frantic and so very desperate.

_Oh fuck it’s coming, oooh I’m going to fucking piss myself! It’s—i-it’s—_

Suddenly the sound of urine splattering on the floor could be heard, and defeated, Gavin slid himself to the floor, to reduce the sound of his humiliating mess. He felt angry tears burn at his reddened eyes, but he refused to allow them to fall with his heart sinking into the pit of his stomach. Great. Fucking great. This damn android came into the precinct like a perfect little whirlwind, capturing the hearts and admiration of his colleagues, and now he was going to replace and displace him from his own little place in the world. He would be nothing again, a fucking nothing. Maybe the world was telling him he deserved it for how he treats people. He just didn't want them close, because letting people close invited them to hurt you. He was sick of being hurt, sick of losing it all, so he hurt them first. Well, karma really was a bitch.

Gavin could see Connor looming above him, then the android kneeled down, right in that fucking puddle, and he was honestly embarrassed as hell by the whole thing. That was just disgusting! What was the idiot doing!

"Detec--Gavin, look at me."

With a grit of his teeth and his best scowl set in place, Gavin looked up into kind brown eyes, a hand resting on his shoulder that was a comfortable weight rather than a terrifying presence.

"Accidents happen. I've learned sometimes we just get caught up at bad times. It can't be helped. I won't tell anyone, I assure you."

That's not at all what Gavin expected. He expected the whole ordeal to be spread around the precinct like wildfire, for his shame to make him unable to show his face around his colleagues again. But here was Connor, the android--the  _man_ \--he harassed on a daily basis showing him kindness he didn't deserve. It made no fucking sense, people didn't do that! There was no such thing as kindness of the sort in this world anymore. The scowl fell from the man's face, replaced by the confusion plaguing his mind and heart.

"So I fuck with you, drag you down, and you..."

"I admit I'm unsure why you treat me in such a manner, but I have a feeling there's a story behind it. Just as there was a story behind the Lieutenant's drinking. It is not my place to judge. I just wish to continue to extend my hand for the day you may find yourself reaching back."

Gavin was stunned into silence, eyes turning down to the puddle surrounding them. Connor was an enigma, made no sense. Absolutely no sense. When he first joined the precinct initially, sent by Cyberlife at the time, he saw nothing but a useless machine that could never hope to match his own talent (yeah, that was his ego talking). Now he saw someone with so much humanity, so much talent, and the man just couldn't reconcile that in his head. Well, he couldn't yet, but maybe some day, if he tried hard enough, he could. Hank changed after all, maybe it was high time he did the same.

What was this world fucking coming to?


End file.
